The stars will guide you to me
by Vash Orihara
Summary: Aoyagi compró unas calcomanías de estrella, eran de varios colores y comenzó a pegarlas para guiarlo a casa cada vez que Teshima se perdía. Semi AU - T2
1. Chapter 1

**Canción: Take me to Church - Hozier  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, la historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro y mala fe.  
Pareja(s): T2 (Teshima Junta x Hajime Aoyagi). Secundarias: ImaNaru (Imaizumi Shunsuke x Shokichi Naruko), SanSaka (Sangaku Manami x Sakamichi Onoda).  
Advertencias: Semi AU, situación de amnesia. **

* * *

**The stars will guide you to me**

 **I.**

Teshima Junta radica en lo cotidiano, no tiene nada especial. Se levanta de lunes a viernes con _''Take me to Church''_ de Hozier como alarma para luego darse una ducha. Le gusta el sabor del café, más prefiere un té negro con limón, ideal para acompañar el desayuno y comenzar bien el día. Anda en su bicicleta de carreras hacia el trabajo en el camino más despejado, aunque tenga que rodear varias manzanas y su pulcra camisa termine arrugada (o hasta un poco sucia) de las mangas, una vez quedó sin un botón y no recuerda cómo. Tiene veintitrés años, una vida por delante. Actualmente ocupó un oficio de tiempo completo en una importante empresa de edición. Suele encargarse del departamento de boletines deportivos para una revista; necesita al ciclismo para seguir. No cuenta con planes de comprar un automóvil, sin embargo, está por dejar de rentar su cuarto para hacerse de un departamento propio. Cuando termina el trabajo de revisar los artículos, sale de la oficina a las nueve cincuenta, toma su bicicleta, la cual deja encadenada en un barandal del estacionamiento y regresa pedaleando hasta su piso.

Se retira el casco y los guantes cuando termina de colocar la protección a su fiel compañera de dos ruedas, sube el elevador hasta el segundo piso. Llega siempre frente a la puerta que tiene una estrella estampada sobre la manija. _'' ¿Quién lo habrá puesto ahí?_ '' Se cuestiona y comienza a preocuparse. Nadie ha estado en su casa últimamente, ni su familia ni amigos. Ha estado centrado en el trabajo y el papeleo sobre su cambio de residencia, significa que no tiene el tiempo suficiente para algo más. Por fortuna, el dueño del recinto iba subiendo las escaleras con una bolsa de víveres: era rechoncho, con calvicie en las sienes y una corta barba. Bonachón, el hombre le saludó con un ademán, Teshima responde y aprovecha para indagar sobre la calcomanía pegada en su puerta.

— ¿De casualidad, usted sabe quién puso la estrella aquí? —El dueño cambia su sonrisa por una cara de extrañez que ni el mismo joven de hebras negras pudo identificar. Mira la calcomanía y después, como por arte de magia pone una mejor cara, sonrisa de oreja a oreja; luego ríe tan fuerte que se escucha en todo el piso, Junta se cubre las orejas. — ¿Señor Tadaki?

El llamado le resta importancia y finalmente responde la incógnita. —De seguro fue uno de mis sobrinos ¡El que te había contado! Mi hermana vino de Hokkaido y los ha traído para conocerlos… Tan traviesos. ¿Te conté de ellos? —pero Teshima no recuerda siquiera que el señor Tadaki tuviera una hermana. De igual manera, no le molestaba que hubiese una _sticker_ pegada en la puerta de madera. Le daba estilo, de hecho. Se vuelve hasta ella y la toca, por algún motivo piensa que era tal de su gusto que hasta parecía que leyeron su mente _. ''Mente''_. —Bueno, no se preocupe. Se ve bien ¿No cree? —Musita el apiñonado y el señor asiente. Sigue su camino y a Junta le parece ver a su casero cambiar de expresión otra vez, pero no le da importancia.

Abre con sus llaves y busca el interruptor de luz en la pared. El foco parpadea hasta tres veces para mantener su luz. Entrando yace una sala (si a dos sillones se le podrían llamar sala) en tapizado negro con blanco estilo dominó, una mesa pequeña con un juego de té y al fondo en una barda, varios portarretratos que para otras personas dan mucho de qué hablar, a Junta no le parece mal. Hay fotos recortadas de sus mejores momentos. En su primera carrera de secundaria, a los quince junto a Tadokoro-senpai y en el InterHigh al lado de una copa de campeonato. Siempre, la figura a su derecha no aparece o está recortada, incluso sombreada con marcador negro. Sonríe a los recuerdos, a la buena época.

Se retira la ropa de vestir y la mete a la lavadora junto a la demás, muy exacto en las cantidades que usa de jabón; más polvo que suavizante y siempre separando por color para evitar camisas rosadas, experiencia al mezclar tenis rojos con ropa blanca. Lo peor es que tuvo que utilizar ese color un día completo, soportando las burlas de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Teshima calienta un terayaki sobrante del día anterior, enciende el televisor y ve programas de música hasta que le da sueño suficiente para ir a su cama, arruinar la perfección del tendido y dormir profundamente, se da cuenta de que el colchón es muy grande para una sola persona y además, no recuerda haber tendido la cama.

 **.**

Al día siguiente vuelve a sonar _''Take me to Church''_ como alarma. Se levanta y se ducha. Es jueves y tiene que llegar más temprano ya que la imprenta tiene que recoger los manuscritos para su próxima publicación. No tiene trabajo a montones, pero puede ayudar a quien lo tenga a terminarlo más rápido y así obtener una buena función como departamento.  
Como de costumbre Teshima llega en bicicleta, la encadena en el estacionamiento y lo espera su pequeña oficina. Todo un joven normal; el té de la oficina necesita más limón y menos azúcar.

Las horas pasan y su reloj del móvil marcan las nueve cincuenta y cuatro, un poco más tarde de lo normal. Todos han hecho buen trabajo y Junta se los hace saber. Posteriormente, se espera la publicación de la sección deportiva de una importante revista japonesa. Teshima toma su termo de té y se dirige al baño para lavarlo y dejarlo en el comedor. En camino, el pasillo se ve hasta algo tétrico, con sus luces parpadeantes (lo cual es molesto, piensa que deberían dar mantenimiento al edificio). Entra al baño y deja correr el agua, brinda un sonido fresco, menos desolado. Deja limpio y sin rastros de hierbas el recipiente. Luego se mira al espejo.

Tiene el cabello largo hasta los hombros, por política ajena a su buen gusto y más apegado al ramo profesional, lo lleva atado en una coleta. Hay círculos bajo sus párpados y se le hace raro porque duerme perfectamente bien. Sus ojos tienen un destello azul y la piel parece sana, tersa. Teshima es la descripción de la persona ''cotidiana'' en todo sentido.  
Entonces escucha el fuerte sonido de algo que se impacta en el suelo. Se asusta porque no lo vio venir y voltea a todos lados del baño, sin encontrar algo específico salvo las puertas de los cubículos abiertas. Respira hondo antes de salir.

'' _¿Qué habrá caído en el edificio?''_ Se pregunta en el camino mientras pedalea en su bicicleta de regreso, porque no puede dejar de pensar en el sonido. _''Es como si ya lo hubiera escuchado antes''.  
_ Tuerce el labio, y esta vez por instinto o quizá sin darse cuenta, se va por otro camino diferente hacia su casa. Hay un extenso sendero solitario que lleva a una colina, al subir por la carretera fácilmente puede descender del otro lado, llegando más rápido. Y Teshima quiere despejar su mente, escuchando el sonido del viento, al tiempo que sigue el camino. Escalar le trae recuerdos de la preparatoria…

 _El Souhoku…_

Y de pronto el estruendo del impacto suena tan fuerte en su cabeza que comienza a dolerle, esta vez es en repetidas ocasiones, el sonido es diferente… Tan familiar a la vez. Es un derrape lo que se escucha, luego el impacto de un cuerpo sólido en el suelo. Junta se detiene en la mitad de la colina; comienza a respirar cada vez más rápido y una punzada en la cabeza lo hace caer de rodillas al pavimento. El dolor es tan fuerte que se retira el casco con desesperación, se toma la cabeza con las manos. Grita, grita hasta que siente la garganta ardiendo y el corazón bombeando casi pegado a su pecho. Después… El silencio.

 **.**

Se siente desorientado, sigue buscando su hogar. Puede ver los árboles y el trayecto más no los puede reconocer. Teshima se siente tan perdido cuán gato nuevo que sale de su casa. Le da la sensación de que no se conoce, o que no tiene algo que hacer en el mundo. Todo es tan extraño, desde el aroma de los árboles y el césped hasta el sabor del té que aún queda en su boca. Se relame los labios y ve el reloj. Es muy tarde para estar afuera, pero ¿Cómo regresar a un lugar si no sabe el camino? No sabe ni siquiera dónde está.

Hay un señalamiento más al norte, el kilómetro veinticinco. Hay una estrella pegada sobre el poste y le parece familiar. Es completamente su estilo, como si le hubieran leído la mente. No piensa que es vandalismo, y comienza a recordar unas manos esbeltas, esas manos que retiran el papel del adhesivo y lo pegan sobre el metal en varios postes más. Al regresar de su laguna, arrastra su bicicleta al siguiente señalamiento que marca una curva hacia la derecha. Había otra estrella pegada en la carretera. Fue hacia la derecha como las calcomanías indicaban. Una manzana más y en un alto encontró otra. Así sucesivamente hasta que encontró la última en el poste de luz que está al lado de su edificio.

Otro recuerdo llega fugazmente.

 _Dos bicicletas son encadenadas en ese mismo recinto. Teshima se encuentra vestido con su ropa nueva de oficina y alguien se da cuenta que no tiene un botón, el segundo de arriba hacia abajo._

— _Déjala como está, llegamos y lo primero que hacemos es cambiarnos. —El joven de cabello castaño, quien es su acompañante le resta importancia y sigue quitándole el polvo. Teshima ríe y dice que no tiene remedio. —Tendré que comprarme otra nueva, y eso que es el primer día._

 _El contrario hace una mueca de disgusto y comienzan a caminar hacia su apartamento, el cual tiene una estrella pegada en la puerta. —Fue buena idea, Hajime… Gracias…_

 _Hajime Aoyagi no puede contener las lágrimas, no necesitó decir nada salvo ir a los brazos de su mejor amigo y compañero de vida; Teshima piensa en ese momento que Aoyagi es un par de centímetros más alto al igual que su cabello. Huele a hierbas como a su champú y le queda excelente el maillot de su Universidad. —Vamos, no tienes que ponerte tan sentimental. —Pero Aoyagi lo siente, golpea al pelinegro en el hombro y lo aparta de sí. Si tan sólo Teshima pudiera entender… si tan solo supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, también lloraría. El de hebras castañas se limpió las lágrimas y el color se le subió a las mejillas cuando Junta lo abrazó por la cintura._

— _Junta…_

— _Tienes que coserme un botón, ¿Verdad?_

 _Y Aoyagi asintió._

Teshima observa la última calcomanía en su puerta con la mano en el corazón. Aoyagi las colocó como guía aquella vez para la próxima vez que se viera perdido. No recuerda mucho de lo sucedido, pero sabe que el detonante fue el ruido en su cabeza. A veces soñaba con él y otras, generalmente cuando estaba Hajime, dormía demasiado tranquilo.

Abrió la puerta, extrañándose porque no tenía cerradura y… Ahí estaba él. Con su rostro preocupado, el flequillo tapándole el ojo derecho. Era como siempre, nunca puedes describir a Hajime como atractivo, al menos así lo veía Junta, para Junta era la definición de ''lindo''. Con esa nariz pequeña, labios delgados y figura esbelta. Nadie se imaginaría que esa persona le ganaba en sprint cada que hacían una carrera o que ocultaba una musculatura increíble en sus brazos y piernas. El pelinegro dejó su casco en la barda, donde usualmente estarían las fotos recortadas, pero no había nada, aunque él no lo sabía.

—Llegué a casa.

Aoyagi se traga el nudo en la garganta para dedicarle una sonrisa y un simple asentimiento con la cabeza. Después de tanto, ambos se reúnen en ese mismo lugar.

Y Aoyagi deja que acune su rostro sobre sus manos, porque siempre que las lagunas mentales de Teshima regresan, no hay otro momento. Lo ha hecho varias veces, pero siempre que ve las estrellas puede volver sano y salvo. Hajime le besa, y Teshima puede sentir sus labios presionados cálidamente. Le gusta la sensación y le hace recordar a cuando probó el primero en la preparatoria. Mientras se fortalecían como equipo en Souhoku para una nueva generación.

 **.**

El día siguiente, Junta no asiste al trabajo y Hajime tampoco va a la Universidad.

* * *

 _En realidad no quiero llegar a algo en concreto con esta historia. No todo será negro para mis niños del T2, tranquilos._

 **Lucas Ryouta**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí hablo sobre las lagunas mentales de Teshima y cómo Aoyagi lo resiente.**

 **Disfruten del capítulo, si alguien lee.**

* * *

 **The stars will guide you to me**

 **II.**

La brisa entra por la rendija del viejo ventanal dando justo sobre su rostro adormilado. Piensa que no hay mejor momento en la vida que un amanecer hasta tarde, donde la alarma es ignorada olímpicamente por segundo día consecutivo. Ha descansado tanto que tiene energía de sobra como para limpiar entero su piso. Teshima se levanta y se lava los dientes, el dentífrico de yerbabuena le deja un sabor fresco. Se hecha agua en el rostro y posteriormente lo seca, riéndose de su propio cabello por sin ningún lado. Se coloca una liga para amarrar sus hebras oscuras y sale del cuarto de baño. En la cocina se encuentra Hajime pasando un trapo por la mesa, lo observa con cara de quinceañero enamorado, los sentimientos siguen como en el primer mes a pesar de años estando juntos. A veces no recuerda ciertas cosas importantes y eso lo lleva a la tristeza y frustración, un ejemplo puede ser el día de su aniversario o el cumpleaños de Aoyagi.

El _sprinter_ Universitario lo observa de reojo y Junta regresa a la vida, suspira para luego sonreír. La casa huele a cítricos y, a juzgar por los artículos de limpieza en el suelo, Hajime le ha ganado la idea de hacer algo productivo. Luego se sientan a comer curry de pollo.

En la tarde mientras Junta ve una película extranjera de época, Hajime Aoyagi arregla las cosas que hay sobre el mueble de la habitación. Entre artículos nuevos que debe fomentar su pareja antes de una fecha estimada hasta el infinito papeleo de cambio de residencia. Solo suspira a manera de desahogo, ha llegado demasiado lejos en sus lagunas mentales que prácticamente está separando sus vidas, pero eso no lo hace rendirse y, al contrario, le da fuerzas para seguir adelante, aquí quien necesitaba ayuda era Junta y lo supo desde el momento que sus vidas cambiaron para siempre. Hajime cierra la mano fuertemente que siente sus propias uñas clavarse en la piel. Quería hacer algo, pero ni siquiera los doctores, quienes se supone que son especializados, podían hacer algo al respecto.

Aún recuerda lo sucedido y le pega en el corazón, al punto en que Hajime llora. Siempre ha sido alguien callado que se reserva su sentir, incluso con Junta, solo se encierra para que nadie lo observe descargar sus penas; que nadie lo vea desplomarse en el suelo cada vez que Teshima se perdía o volvía, porque no siempre estarán las estrellas para guiarlo. Aoyagi sabe que fue un accidente, sabe que esa vez cayó de la bicicleta en la colina de antes, en el punto de la primera estrella, no por culpa de alguna persona o algún automóvil. Fue una falla que no detectó en el freno eléctrico que lo impactó en el barandal de protección e hizo caer al joven muchos metros hacia abajo. El casco de protección acabó destrozado lejos de Junta y al instante que Aoyagi tuvo que dejar todo y brincar con cuidado el barandal para descender, era tarde. Junta perdía sangre y tenía una herida muy fuerte en la nuca. Lo tomó en sus brazos y gritaba por ayuda; un automovilista pasaba cerca de ahí, vio el accidente y los llevó al hospital más cercano. Junta no reaccionaba.

Cuando el doctor salió, Aoyagi fue a recibirlo junto con la familia de Teshima. La noticia que tenía para todos fue como si le apuñalaran, y supo que necesitaba ayuda. Primeramente, para superar lo ocurrido.

Lo vio en la cama, dormido y un respirador conectado a él. La cabeza la tenía vendada y contaba con un catéter que le inyectaba analgésicos cada cierto tiempo. Aoyagi no podía creerlo, le causaba una impotencia enorme y ganas de estar en su lugar. _''¿Por qué a una persona tan buena le pasaban éste tipo de acontecimientos?''_ _'' ¿Por qué a alguien que tiene tantos sueños y esperanzas de trascender?''_ Si había un dios, quería la respuesta. Hajime se acercó, tomando la pálida mano de su compañero. La besó cuán preciado tesoro. Y el doctor solo recordó la información.

—Cuando despierte, no recordará nada. El golpe ha dañado su cerebro y lamento mencionarle que el tipo de amnesia que padecerá no es nada sencilla. —Aoyagi se mordió el labio.

Junta despertó luego de media semana.

'' _¿Tú eres el enfermero que me ha estado cuidando? ¡Muchas gracias!''_

Su mundo se derrumbó en ese momento.

 **.**

Su amnesia es de fuente, recuerda cierta información, sin embargo, no le es posible saber dónde la obtuvo. En su caso, tuvo que ir a terapia constantemente, ya que recuerda ciertas cosas de su familia y algunos sucesos de su vida además de profesiones. Recordaba el ciclismo, a Tadokoro-senpai. No recordaba a Onoda Sakamichi ni a Kaburagi Issa. Tampoco a Naruko. A Imaizumi sí, pero se le olvida su nombre. Y como si el destino le hiciera una mala jugada, no recuerda nada de Aoyagi, nada de su compañía, ningún momento juntos. Para Teshima en sus lagunas mentales era el simple enfermero del hospital que vio una vez arropándolo con las sábanas. Para Teshima, Aoyagi es una persona más en el mundo cuando al revés Teshima lo es todo para Aoyagi. No recuerda que están en la misma Universidad, no recuerda siquiera que él mismo va a la Universidad. Por fortuna un profesor de Literatura contemporánea que apreciaba mucho a Teshima se apiadó de su situación y le brindó un trabajo de tiempo completo en una empresa editora, con la condición que Aoyagi terminara sus trabajos a computadora en caso que Teshima vuelva a perder la memoria.

También Aoyagi tuvo que modificar sus recuerdos, se llevó las fotos originales de su casa, les sacó copia y las colocó de nuevo en forma de recortes, con solo las personas que Teshima recordaba para evitar una recaída fuerte. Solo tenía que ir a terapias y según la psicoanalista tenía que recuperar la memoria poco a poco, aunque recuperarla por completo… Estaba en descarte a corto plazo. Teshima dio señales de trascendencia y se adaptó fácil a su nueva vida, donde trabaja como editor y sigue siendo un chico de lo más común.

La primera vez que Teshima sufrió una laguna fue en su primera semana de trabajo, sucedió exactamente lo mismo: el dolor de cabeza, la desesperación y Aoyagi tuvo que ubicarlo en donde se imaginó: el lugar del accidente. Cuando Teshima dijo su nombre, cuando lo abrazó y le dio un beso entre las cejas, tuvo que despertar de su supuesta ensoñación. Junta lo recordó, aunque fuera en una laguna, pero lo sabía. Lo malo era que Teshima no recordaba su casa, entre tantos caminos, se perdía.

Así que Aoyagi compró unas calcomanías de estrella, eran de varios colores y comenzó a pegarlas para guiarlo a casa cada vez que se perdía. La camisa de Teshima era un desastre y no tenía botón debido una segunda caída provocada por la laguna. Aquella última calcomanía la colocaron los dos justo arriba de la manija de la puerta. Todo iba en perfección, como si algo bueno les hubiese regresado de nuevo sus vidas.  
Aoyagi hacía los deberes de Teshima y los enviaba al profesor (en este caso, jefe de Junta), explicando la situación. Mientras tanto apagaba la alarma de su compañero y lo dejaba dormir hasta tarde.

Poco tiempo estuvo así, ya que un sábado, el pelinegro se levantó temprano. Tomó sus cosas y se fue a la oficina.

Aoyagi se dio cuenta que ni siquiera se percató de su presencia.

Volvió a colocar las fotos recortadas sobre la barda, y en el silencio tendió la cama para ya no regresar.

Era doloroso tener que devolverle la vida a Teshima, cada vez que lo hacía, Aoyagi perdía un poco de su alma.

Así sucedió la primera vez.

 **.**

Teshima Junta tiene veintitrés años, es un atleta nato para el ciclismo; le gusta escalar y vislumbrar el sendero cuando está cerca de la meta. Estudia Literatura Contemporánea en la misma Universidad que Hajime Aoyagi, con quien vive en un barrio de clase media en Nagoya. Se levanta a las diez de la mañana gracias al aroma a cítricos del limpiador de piso. Su té favorito es el de limón y disfrutarlo en compañía le da un mejor sabor. Tiene mucho sin asistir a la escuela, pero le gustaría volver pronto. Cree tener esa vida…

 _Más no lo es._

 **.**

Aoyagi está sentado frente al escritorio situado en la habitación de Teshima; a un lado se encuentran los documentos de traslado. Había perdido la razón al realizar tal movimiento y cerciora que no los vea el pelinegro mientras siga recordando su rostro, porque en cualquier momento puede realizar preguntas al respecto y modificar su vida una segunda vez sería complejo.

El trabajo del ex-capitán del Souhoku se acumuló en varias fichas que tenía que redactar, fácil para Aoyagi. Esta vez se habla del previo a la Cycling Tour for Japan, que comienza en mayo y los profesionales se están preparando con tiempo. Redacta con melancolía el articulo sin que la tristeza se vea reflejada en su rostro, Aoyagi ya estaba harto de ser tan sentimental con esas cosas, más recordar el objetivo de entrar con el equipo Universitario a la anterior carrera mencionada, le apretaba el pecho. Teshima anhelaba esa copa y por él, estaba dispuesta a ganarla. Aún conserva el guante de buena suerte y siente que no necesita nada más. Aoyagi se decía a él mismo: _''Solo mírame, Junta, y lo haré''._ La situación era agridulce porque lo motiva y a la vez lo hace pedazos.

Termina de redactar un par de horas después, Teshima regresa de su entrenamiento vespertino vestido con un maillot _Cannondale_ en color negro con una franja verde horizontal en el pecho a juego con su bicicleta. Lo primero que hace el joven es acercarse al abanico que le brinda aire a Hajime y se abre un poco el cierre mientras bebe agua helada; Aoyagi desvía la mirada hacia su compañero y frunce el ceño, no precisamente porque le quite la comodidad del aire sino porque si Teshima bebe agua helada estando su cuerpo caliente, se enfermará, Teshima sabe por qué se enoja sin decirlo y ríe, nada ha cambiado desde el inicio. El idioma mudo entre ellos dos es un tipo de confianza que solo con años juntos han establecido. El castaño se acerca y sin decir nada, le quita el agua y lo va empujando hacia la puerta del baño; si tiene calor que se duche con agua templada. Pero el joven de negros azabaches como ojos se da la vuelta y lo abraza, acaricia suavemente la espalda del adverso y posteriormente besa su mejilla. Con esto le dice que no debe preocuparse, Aoyagi lo entiende. Su novio es fuerte como el hierro.

Sonríe ligeramente para la persona que ama y se funde en un beso cariñoso que no tiene ni principio ni fin.

Es el tipo de momentos donde su vida vuelve a tener color.

Ya por la noche, Aoyagi se despierta recibiendo un mensaje del terapeuta de Junta, tendrá cita pronto para evaluar su mejoría. Al parecer tiene nuevas noticias que no puede mencionarle por texto ni por llamada. Se preocupa y observa a su pareja, quien duerme profundamente en un sueño donde ya no sabe quién será al despertar. Corre uno de sus rizos tras la oreja y finalmente, Aoyagi se mantiene entre despierto y adormilado, al pendiente de esa persona.

'' _¿Alguna vez has experimentado perder a lo que más amas? Bueno, imagina que lo pierdes y vuelve a ti, una y otra vez''._


	3. Chapter 3

**El capítulo comienza con un flashback antes de la primera laguna mental de Teshima (en la primera donde logra recordar a Hajime).  
**

* * *

 **The stars will guide you to me  
III.**

 _Cada día que pasaba se le hacía mucho más largo gracias a la tortuosa espera de una mínima respuesta; un movimiento de dedos, de ceja, incluso el cambio en el ritmo de su respiración. Cualquier cosa que le hiciera ver que no todo estaba perdido. Al menos su piel seguía cálida, por el momento fue suficiente. Llevaba días asistiendo al hospital y lo cuidaba todas las noches, mientras en el silencio intentaba ver alguna señal de vida, pero estaba tan profundamente dormido y en vez de perturbarle la existencia, Aoyagi prefería mil veces quedar a su lado. Incluso si no podía verlo, escucharlo, sentirlo, daba igual. Estaba seguro que al despertar, se sentiría más aliviado._

 _Hajime llegó a la habitación con unas flores nuevas en mano; cerró la puerta y la ventana ya que el aire que se colaba entre las cortinas comenzaba a ser un poco más fresco a comparación del cálido por la tarde, que te abraza como una fina manta. Retiró los tallos y hojas marchitas que antes iluminaron el florero, ahora todo era teñido en sepia, casi como su vida misma. Hajime pensaba en esa etapa precisamente como si su vida se hubiese detenido. Y todo se veía como el color de las flores marchitas que ahora mismo descansarán en el basurero. Tomó las nuevas antes de colocar agua en el recipiente de vidrio y las colocó de vuelta en su lugar. Hacía más hogareño a la gris habitación._

 _El sprinter Universitario hablaba poco con las personas, sin embargo, Junta era la excepción. Cargó una silla acolchonada para situarla justo al lado de la cama donde Junta se posaba tranquilo, absorto de lo que acontece a su alrededor. Las lágrimas de su madre quien apenas le ha relevado el lugar Hajime, o la preocupación de Tadokoro-senpai, quien se hace un lugar en su ocupada agenda para visitarlo una vez por semana. Sin saber lo mucho que Aoyagi extraña las pláticas en el club, las nuevas estrategias e ir a la Universidad juntos en bicicleta. El castaño acarició levemente la mejilla pálida de su compañero, a comparación de lo que pesaba, era igual de cálida que siempre. Lo miraba sin decir nada, porque siempre ha sido así, y si había algo que conocía sobre ambos es que sobran las palabras. Corría los mechones de su cabeza, recién le quitaron el vendaje y ahora solo tenía rastros de lo sucedido como una cicatriz en la ceja apenas visible, la de su nuca eran cuatro puntos y no podía dejar de pensar en si le dolería mucho. Esperaba y no fuese así; nada debía hacer sufrir más a Junta._

— _Tú no debes estar aquí. —murmuró el castaño, esperando alguna respuesta por parte del joven de apiñonada piel. —Deberías estar con nosotros entrenando… Ya está próximo el Cycling Tour for Japan. Faltan unos cuantos meses, ¿No es nuestra meta?... —el apacible rostro de su compañero no mostraba señas de respuesta. —Junta, yo… —''yo no puedo hacerlo si tú no estás ahí''._

 _Entonces colocó su rostro sobre el abdomen adverso, con cuidado de no ejercer mucho peso ya que contaba aún con heridas internas. El alivio en ese entonces era, sentir que su pecho sube y baja. Estuvo tan cerca del accidente que inmediatamente pensó que, de la caída, no la libraba. Afortunadamente estaba ahí junto a él y ahora por ningún motivo iba a dejarlo solo. Mientras pensaba en todos los momentos, algo recorrió su flequillo hacia atrás, con cierta reticencia. Aoyagi se alarmó y fue entonces cuando su corazón volvió a latir._

— _Una disculpa, no quise asustarte. Vi que estabas dormido, pero ugh. —Junta hablaba con naturalidad, como si nunca hubiera caído de varios metros hacia abajo hasta descalabrarse. —Aún duele un poco esta parte. Quizá te quedaste dormido mientras me arropabas._

— _Junta… —Aoyagi soltó su nombre, y el contrario solo se dignó a reír un poco._

— _¿Así me llamo? —cuestionó ciertamente confundido mientras se rascaba la mejilla, observando luego a un Aoyagi más que soprendido, parecía que vio un fantasma. —Perdona, por un momento no supe ni quién soy._

— _Estás… a salvo. —Hajime sonrió. —Me alegra mucho…_

— _Gracias, y… ¿Tú debes ser el enfermero que me ha estado cuidando, ¿Verdad? ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?_

 _Aoyagi recordó aquellas palabras del doctor: ''Cuando despierte, no recordará nada. El golpe ha dañado su cerebro y lamento mencionarle que el tipo de amnesia que padecerá no es nada sencilla''. Era eso, todo porque el golpe le afectó en una parte del cerebro. La familia de Teshima y también Hajime escucharon una explicación de cómo estaría funcionando ese cerebro al volverse activo: podrá recordar cosas, algunas otras las sabrá, pero no acerca de cómo tuvo la información y, en caso más frecuente, olvidará personas. Puede que un día se levante y le recuerde, pero al otro día vuelve a olvidarlo. Lo mejor que podían hacer para no abrumarlo, era acudir a terapias y, moldear la vida de la persona acorde a sus propios recuerdos._

— _¿Estás bien? —Teshima lo estaba tomando del hombro, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando reclinó la cama. Lo observó con preocupación._

— _Aoyagi…_

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Aoyagi Hajime…_

 _Teshima comprendió y se sintió más aliviado: —Entonces un gusto, Aoyagi._

 _Se preguntó si en algún futuro volverá a llamarlo ''Hajime''._

 _ **.**_

 _Días después de haber realizado diversos estudios, Teshima Junta firmó su alta y volvió al departamento donde vivía anteriormente con Aoyagi. Como no recordaba al castaño, habían hecho algunas modificaciones y el sprinter tuvo que rentar otra habitación en el mismo edificio. Luego de contarle al casero lo sucedido, el regordete había accedido a darle un departamento dos pisos arriba del de Junta, además que puso al tanto al señor por si había alguna emergencia; sólo tocara su puerta. Es por ello que estaba siempre al pendiente de sus lagunas._

 _El terapeuta había sugerido una fiesta de bienvenida para que pudiese convivir con sus personas queridas y al mismo tiempo, pudiera familiarizarse con todos ellos y quizá poco a poco, pueda recordar. Tenía que hacerse en un ambiente tranquilo y sin mucha gente para que no se sintiera asfixiado. Makishima estaba de vacaciones así que le fue posible asistir, le acompañaron Kinjou y Tadokoro por parte de los veteranos de una generación muy marcada en el Souhoku. También fueron invitados de la nueva generación como Kaburagi, Danshiku y los viejos conocidos Imaizumi, Naruko y Onoda. Takuto Akishiba quiso ir con la condición de que se comportaría, de paso le acompañaba Kuroda Yukinari. Todos se habían reunido en el piso de Junta, sin hacer preguntas sobre las fotos recortadas. Aoyagi… Él no estaba seguro de entrar o no._

 _Todos estaban bebiendo el té favorito del festejado; té negro de limón. Algunos veían las pequeñas tazas de porcelana como si fueran reliquias (aunque en realidad no lo eran), hablando de muchas cosas entre ellos, éxitos de los veteranos. Nuevos entrenamientos de quienes están ganando experiencia, y luego estaba Naruko:_

— _¡Y entonces Onoda, cuando vio a una maid en Akiba, frenó tan fuerte que se dio de cara contra el piso! —explicó el pelirrojo dejando al pobre Sakamichi expuesto._

— _¡Na-Naruko!, eso es innecesario. —y ahora no halló cómo ocultar su moretón en plena frente._

— _Gyahahah ¡Y hubieras visto a Primaizumi! Haciéndola de primeros auxilios, yo creo que primero mata a alguien antes de que pueda ayudarlo. —El allrounder tomó a su acompañante de los hombros y lo empujó hacia abajo._

— _Disculpa, Teshima-san. Naruko ingirió demasiadas azúcares ésta mañana._

 _Mientras Shoukichi intentaba zafarse de su pareja, Teshima solamente reía. —No te preocupes Primerizumi. —Teshima no recordaba su nombre así que, pensaba que como lo había llamado Naruko así, era lo correcto. Todos rieron. Incluyendo un sometido Naruko._

— _Cierra la boca, él ni siquiera te recuerda a ti._

— _Calla, eso es demasiado triste. —se quejó el pelirrojo._

 _Junta por algún motivo, desconocía ciertas caras, tampoco logró sentirse incómodo, al contrario. Podía decirse que la sensación de hogar le era bastante familiar.  
_

 _Aoyagi fue invitado por todos, ergo, seguía indeciso parado frente a la puerta que alguna vez lo llevó dentro de su hogar. Tenía una bolsa en una mano con panes rellenos, los que solía compartir con Junta. Para el pelinegro él era el enfermero, ¿Sería normal si un enfermero acude a una fiesta de su paciente? No dejaba de sentirse mal, pero, las ganas de verlo convivir junto a las personas que antes fueron (y siguen, de alguna forma) importantes para él, ganó cualquier inseguridad._

 _Tocó el timbre y esperó._

 _Dentro, Akishiba, bastante alegre, se ofreció para abrir la puerta._

— _Veré quién es, Jun-chan. —aún no sabía cómo responder a tanta personalidad así que Teshima asintió._

 _El castaño de flequillo observó hacia arriba, era Takuto Akishiba, incluso él estaba ahí…_

 _Y se le olvidó lo despistado que puede ser él._

— _N-No. —Aoyagi no pudo detenerlo._

— _Jun-chan, está tu nov—Akishiba fue derribado por la fuerza de un más bajo Yukinari, quien se encargó de taparle la boca y se maldijo a él mismo por no haberle explicado con manzanitas lo delicada que era la situación. El albino llevó al joven alto afuera para hacerlo de una vez por todas._

— _Si nos disculpan… —y cerró la puerta, se escuchaban coscorrones, lamentos y disculpas. Teshima no entendió, paseó su vista dándose cuenta de una presencia agradable._

— _Oh, es mi enfermero. ¿Le han invitado? ¡Bienvenido, Aoyagi!_

 _Las caras de las personas en el lugar cambiaron abruptamente a una de tristeza, entonces era cierto que uno de los recuerdos más preciados como lo era el propio Aoyagi, la persona con quien ha estado desde el inicio de la preparatoria, con quien se hizo más fuerte, ya no estaba en su memoria. Se dieron cuenta de lo grave de la situación y de cierta forma, quien más lo resintió fue Tadokoro. Le dio una palmada a su ex aprendiz, para que sintiera que no estaba solo y Hajime lo sabía._

— _Traje esto. —Aoyagi se acercó a darle los panes rellenos, esperando que fueran de su agrado y el pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa, de esas que sólo podía dedicarle al castaño. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, a pesar de todo se sentía así._

— _Eres bastante atento, vayamos después a dar un paseo. ¿Te gustan las bicicletas?_

— _¿Permanente-senpai está ligando?_

— _¡Cierra la boca, frijol!_

— _¡No me llames frijol!_

 _Mientras se armaba una discusión bastante humorística, Junta sintió que algo en su corazón se revolvía al ver esos ojos cafés. — ¿Qué dices?_

— _Yo… Está bien._

— _Perfecto. ¿Quedamos a las 2:30 mañana? Puede ser aquí abajo del edificio, aprovecharé mi tarde antes de trabajar._

 _Aoyagi no tendría problema si se trataba de conquistarlo otra vez._

 _Hasta que tuvo esa primera laguna mental y lo olvidó todo._

 _ **.**_

La cita con el terapeuta es a mediodía y Junta decide que es mejor llegar en bicicleta que en un taxi, está bien que quiera practicar siempre, pero viendo la realidad de las cosas es que llegarían tarde si no se ponen ropa de una vez por todas y parten a la cita. Y es que a Junta se le da por _'atacar'_ a Aoyagi cuando menos se lo espera, más no le importaría si no tuvieran una importante cita con el terapeuta al día siguiente.

El rostro del castaño estaba encendido a más no poder con sólo verse al espejo, y no puede evitar que la vergüenza le abrume. Hay una marca bastante visible en su cuello y obliga a Teshima para que le preste la camisa de su maillot _Cannondale_ para ocultarlo.

—Vamos, no se ve tanto. —y el _sprinter_ le avienta los pantalones a la cara. —Vale, sí, estás enojado.

—Llegaremos tarde y será tu culpa. —reclama Aoyagi, esperando que el otro terminara de cambiarse para poder bajar y tomar un taxi de una vez por todas.

Pronto se encuentran en el vehículo climatizado, Aoyagi terminará sin un quinto en el bolsillo por pagarle al chofer, aunque eso en el momento le tiene sin cuidado, más que otra cosa piensa en lo que el terapeuta le dijo por teléfono, por lo cual está lo suficientemente nervioso al punto en que le tiemble el cuerpo. Junta nota esto y le coge una mano para entrelazar sus dedos y lo mira con sus ojos negros, casi con un destello azul. —Es por… mi problema ¿Verdad? —Junta se aflige, y comienza a tener pensamientos malos acerca de su condición. Puede que Aoyagi esté teniendo muchos inconvenientes gracias a él: —Lo siento mucho.

Aoyagi frunce el ceño, no le agrada para nada que él se disculpe, no tiene sentido ya que él es la persona afectada y Hajime es capaz de hacerlo todo para que el pelinegro se cure. Incluso ha modificado sus recuerdos tal y como sugirió el terapeuta. Ya otras cosas serían menos dolorosas, ha pasado por lo suficiente y tenía que ser fuerte para soportar lo demás.

—No hagas eso.

— ¿Qué?

—No te vuelvas a disculpar.

Y Teshima, al ver ese aire determinado en su pareja, asintió con la cabeza.

 **.**

El terapeuta pide hablar con Aoyagi a solas mientras Teshima sigue en una especie de hipnosis, las cuales ayudan a que recupere ciertos aspectos de la memoria.

Ninguno de los dos dice algo, hasta que el hombre juega con la pluma y finalmente suelta el resultado de su última terapia:

—El paciente ha evolucionado de manera rápida, al contrario de todos mis diagnósticos. Y es bastante sorprendente, pero hay algo que me preocupa. —Aoyagi se alarma, y no puede evitar apretar su puño. El doctor, al darse cuenta de ello prefiere postergar la información dando primero una explicación: —Cada persona tiene diferentes estructuras mentales para aprender, para recordar y para recuperar lo aprendido en el momento necesario, todas las personas son diferentes en cuanto a la motivación y habilidades especiales, por lo tanto, algunos consejos no son necesariamente útiles para todos. De ahí viene a que hemos estado aplicando diferentes técnicas, para que busque cuál es la que más lo motiva, o cuál se ajusta mejor a sus necesidades y gustos. —pausa. —Al paciente le motiva la música, el deporte, sus amigos, su familia, y sobre todo usted. Necesito, que por favor elimine la otra vida que moldeamos en caso de presentar laguna mental. ¿Sí me explico?

—Es decir… Si vuelve a presentar una laguna y no me recuerda… ¿Me presento y ya? Es algo difícil puesto que, por si ya lo ha notado, está a punto de tener dos vidas separadas. La primera cuando me recuerda e íbamos juntos al Souhoku y a la Universidad, o cuando no lo hace y tiene un trabajo como editor. Doctor… ¿Esto es realmente sano para él?

—Es más sano que tener dos vidas a punto de cruzarse. —antes de que Aoyagi cuestione, el terapeuta se adelanta. —Poco a poco ese Junta que conoces va a desaparecer si no le recuerdas quién es.

Hajime quedó helado, en su lugar. —Si usted es tan buen amigo, recuérdele esos momentos, acérquese hasta ganar su confianza. En cada laguna, o cada que sí logre recordarlo a usted. Muéstrele fotos, ya es hora. Dígale lo que han hecho antes. Salgan a lugares donde ya han estado y tomen más fotografías. Evite que Teshima-kun pierda su vida, ayude a recuperarla y cuando eso suceda, le juro que va a agradecerle.

—Doctor… ¿Por qué me lo está pidiendo?

—Porque al preguntarle cuál era su principalmotivación, respondió que era usted.

Aoyagi coloca su mano sobre el corazón, siente cálido y una ligera esperanza lo sucumbe. Amaba tanto a Teshima que no le importaba volver a conquistarlo veces seguidas hasta que, al despertar se volteara hacia él y le llamara _''Hajime''_.

—Gracias.

 **.**

Teshima se encuentra en el balcón de su piso, el cual tiene conexión con la puerta de entrada, la que tiene un _sticker_ de estrella. El lugar es pequeño y aunque no recuerda quién colocó la planta de sábila en una maceta, le sienta bien la decoración. Se recarga en el barandal mientras come una paleta helada de vainilla. Un sonido de cámara llama mucho su atención, vino del celular de Aoyagi: — ¿Me tomaste una foto? —el castaño asiente. — ¿A qué viene?

—Es como… las estrellas. —desde el balcón se pueden ver varios señalamientos, en los cuales Aoyagi colocó _stickers_ de estrellas de diferentes colores, Junta comprende que se refiere a ellas. —Así las fotografías. Si te sientes perdido, y no puedes recordar mi cara, mira las fotografías.

El _sprinter_ se acerca y abraza por los hombros a su pareja, de modo que ambos pueden mirar a la cámara frontal y aunque la resolución del teléfono no es muy sofisticada, se pudo capturar una foto bastante nítida y memorable. Teshima toma el móvil y comparte la imagen con su usuario de red social para obtenerla y colocarla como fondo de pantalla. Hajime simplemente sonríe con la felicidad que creyó perdida. Una nueva oportunidad se ha abierto para ambos.

—Hey, Aoyagi. —insiste que prefiere que vuelva a llamarle por su nombre. —Si me siento perdido de nuevo, ¿Tú me guiarás, ¿verdad?

—Si no lo hago yo, ¿Quién lo va a hacer?

 **.**

Es de madrugada y no sabe por qué el enfermero que lo cuidaba en el hospital, sigue en su casa.

Le da una ligera idea al momento en que observa la fotografía que tiene como fondo de pantalla.

* * *

 _Si hay personas leyendo ésto, mil gracias.  
El próximo capitulo es el epílogo._

 **Lucas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi mente necesitaba un capítulo más antes del epílogo.**  
 **Para más feeling pueden poner ''Take me to Church'' de Hozier y ''Longing'' de X-Japan, canciones que me inspiraron a ésta historia.**

* * *

 **The stars will guide you to me**

 **IV.**

 _Dijeron que no habría esperanza, que sería muy difícil que recuperaras tu memoria por completo. Las cosas en la actualidad van contra cualquier diagnóstico, por eso y más eres sorprendente, Junta._

 **.**

—Se te está haciendo una costumbre de quedarte dormido cerca de mí. —Comenta Teshima mientras se incorpora sobre la cama. Aoyagi coloca una almohada más entre su espalda. Se lleva una mano hacia el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, ejerciendo una presión con el fin de calmar su dolor y luego ríe, para sorpresa del castaño. —Lo siento, no sé por qué duele mucho.

Hajime ha pasado por esta situación en veces anteriores y sabe que, en las noches particularmente, cuando el pelinegro tiene una laguna mental, lo ataca un dolor tan fuerte que le provoca el lloriqueo en los ojos, las migrañas se curaban con la luz apagada y un analgésico especial. El _sprinter_ se levantó de su lugar con la finalidad de traer el blíster de pastillas y un vaso con agua, pero Teshima lo tomó del brazo para atraerlo de nuevo a una cercanía que no imaginaba: —Espera, quiero que me expliques esto… —Aoyagi se queda en silencio al tiempo que Teshima desbloquea la pantalla de su teléfono, puede verse una fotografía de fondo en donde ambos sonríen. — ¿Cuándo estuvimos en el balcón?

La cuestión del ex-escalador del Souhoku sólo provoca que las manos le tiemblen a su compañero, con el habitual silencio y expresión calmada que dejaba entrever que se encontraba en su propio mundo y finalmente, decide hacer caso a las observaciones del doctor. Incluso contra cualquier otro diagnóstico, así de impresionante resulta Junta. Un chico que raya en lo cotidiano, alguien completamente normal que ha vencido diferentes obstáculos más de una vez… Un completo ganador.

—Junta. —el aludido entreabre más los ojos, le duele mucho la cabeza y al instante Aoyagi comienza a hablar. Un _''Es muy pronto para que me llames por mi_ nombre'' se ahoga en los labios del joven cuando es interrumpido: —Escucharás todo, y promete que no vas a alterarte.

En ese momento Teshima no entiende muy bien, pero asiente con la cabeza y se queda junto al adverso con la finalidad de escuchar su grave voz respondiendo todas las dudas acerca de la fotografía. Está confundido porque el castaño saca del buró un guante con un _kanji_ en la palma, está desgastado y duda que el color gris sea su color original. Enciende la lámpara ya que no es agresiva, su luz es bastante tenue y deja que los ojos azulados de Junta se acostumbren a ella antes de mostrarlo ante él.

— ¿Estás bien?

—La luz está bien… —Teshima observa fijamente el guante y lo toma entre sus manos. — ¿Qué es esto? Tiene algo escrito.

— ''Definitiva'', eso dice. —Responde tranquilo como siempre lo ha sido, tampoco puede quitar la mirada del objeto ya que es lo más preciado. Más que un simple guante desalineado y viejo, en él depositaron todas las esperanzas de muchos miembros del club Souhoku, era la voluntad de ambos, de sus superiores en un trozo de tela y goma. —Es tuyo, Junta.

Al escalador no le es posible mencionar algo correspondiente al guante ya que no recuerda siquiera haber adquirido unos de ese color en el pasado, y no se explica la finalidad del _kanji_ , así como su significado. —… ¿Mío?

Hajime asiente y busca su mochila en donde guardó su ropa. A pesar de que vive a un par de pisos, siempre dejaba algunas cosas en la parte de arriba del armario para situaciones en donde Teshima volvía.

— ¡Oye! Ese es mi armario. —al castaño también se le olvidó que prácticamente a vista de Teshima, era un intruso en su casa. Poco le importó, de igual manera el doctor había dado sus propias sugerencias para la mejoría de su mejor amigo y amante. Subió ambos pies en uno de los peldaños para alcanzar la mochila — ¡Hey! —y la tiró al suelo. Posteriormente la llevó a la cama, justo a su lugar: — ¿Siempre escondiste esto aquí? ¿Por qué? Oye… Te estoy hablando. —Aoyagi le proporcionó un objeto, se sentía liviano y una tela bastante desgastada. También había rastros de goma en la planta y ahí, al sostenerlo cerca de la luz, pudo vislumbrarlo mejor.

— ¿Sabes por qué tengo uno y tú otro?

—No… Te lo juro que no.

—El mío dice ''Victoria''. —con cuidado prosigue a tomar su mano izquierda. —Una vez juntas ambos, se convierte en un propósito. —entreabre un poco sus dedos para poder deslizar el guante en su mano. Teshima observa que encaja perfectamente bien e incluso hace movimientos de abrir y cerrar, se siente familiar pero no lo dice. Aoyagi hace lo mismo y se coloca el suyo. Sin emitir algún sonido cierra la mano por completo, elevando el puño a una distancia cercana a Teshima, indicando que haga lo mismo. Anonadado tarda unos segundos más en entenderle y seguirle el juego. Hajime choca con suavidad el puño contrario, lo cual trae recuerdos de años atrás, el Souhoku, sus superiores, los novatos. De ambos cumpliendo un sueño del primer y último Interhigh. — ''Victoria definitiva''.

Teshima no puede dejar de ver ambos guantes, esto sucede en los próximos segundos que se le hacen eternos y coloca su mano en el corazón, porque lo siente arder. Eso lo ha sentido en más de una ocasión. Comienza a tener varias visiones desde su cabeza, las cuales aparecen como una película, más son simples sombras que no puede distinguir y entonces comienza el dolor de nuevo, sostiene sus sienes entre sus manos. Duele demasiado, como si le perforaran el cerebro. —Yo… Lo siento, no…

— _Shh…_ —Aoyagi se encarga de sostenerle la cabeza, le acaricia suavemente los cabellos de ambos lados, pasando a sus mejillas.

—Tú no eres ningún enfermero.

—Exactamente. —Hajime no tarda en admitirlo, y sigue cercano a su rostro al punto que sus narices chocan al igual que sus alientos. Tiene enormes ganas de devolverle la vida de antes con un beso, le gustaría tener ese tipo de súper poder con esa persona que lo es todo para él. No muere la esperanza, a pesar de todo ahí estar Aoyagi Hajime para guiarlo cuando se sienta perdido: —Junta, soy yo. Por favor… dime que esa persona que conocí a principios de preparatoria está ahí. Recuerda que somos un equipo de dos en la meta y en la vida. _''Victoria definitiva''´,_ ¿Lo recuerdas? Nuestro primer y último _Interhigh._ Fuiste capitán, nos elevaste… con el espíritu del Souhoku. Decidimos vivir juntos aquí, ir a la misma Universidad porque no puedo estar lejos de ti y estoy seguro que tampoco quieres lo contrario.

Teshima cierra los ojos, pero nada hay tras ellos: sólo un negro intenso que amenazaba con cubrir su cuerpo, llevándoselo lejos. Sus palabras resuenan en su ajetreado interior, duele tanto que apenas escucha un murmullo. — ¿Souhoku?... No… No es posible que alguien tan común como yo…

—Lo hiciste, al igual que siempre. Siempre te ha gustado ir contra la corriente, y es por eso que eres mi estratega favorito. —enreda sus dedos entre los cabellos azabache, se asemejan a esa misma noche que desde afuera está siendo testigo. —Eres increíble, Junta. Por eso no he perdido la fe en ti. Cuando pienses que nadie la tiene, voltea a un lado y ahí estaré yo.

— ¿Quién eres? —Junta no lo miraba a los ojos, por algún motivo tiene unas incontenibles ganas de llorar ante las palabras de un completo extraño. Alguien que se supone lo único que realizaba era labores para mantenerlo sano, como cualquier enfermero. Sí, una vez dieron un paseo, sin embargo, no recordaba la sensación, ni cómo fue el desenlace. Cuando quiere ver más atrás de ellos mismos corriendo en el llano, sólo ve el color negro envolver la escena y es tan desesperante que comienzan lágrimas a resbalar por sus mejillas blancas. —Dime, ¡¿Por qué siento que he perdido gran parte de mi vida?!

— _¡Porque la has perdido, Junta!_

Odió gritarle eso. Ya no pudo contenerse más. Teshima eleva los ojos buscando el único visible del castaño y pudo vislumbrar un dolor en ellos, estaba también a punto de llorar y lo estaba soportando bien. —Hace seis meses, casi siete… tú y yo salimos a entrenar. Estabas con nosotros en el club de ciclismo en la Universidad. Nos preparábamos para el _CTJ_ , siempre hemos entrenado con tiempo para traer la victoria definitiva, Junta. —el pelinegro aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos y parecían incrementarse con las palabras de Aoyagi. —En la última vez, tus frenos mecánicos tuvieron una falla. No fue culpa de nadie, son cosas que pasan… y me duele porque te pasó a ti y no a mí.

— ¿Qué me pasó, Aoyagi?

Al castaño se le acumularon las lágrimas en los ojos, le dolía la cuestión ¿Y es que cómo le dices a la persona que más te importa que tuvo un accidente que arruinó su memoria? Apretaba la mano adversa, sintiendo su calidez y lloraba en silencio: —Caíste de un barranco a través de la protección. Saliste… disparado. Tu casco se dañó y… cuando llegué a ti, había mucha sangre en tu cabeza. Lo siento mucho. ¡Si no hubiéramos salido ese día!

El golpe, el ruido que escuchaba en ocasiones vuelve de un momento a otro y se instala en su cabeza al igual que el color negro, siente que lo envuelve y es frío. Entonces utiliza su otra mano, la que no tiene el guante puesto y busca en su nuca un relieve, lo encuentra entre sus cabellos, es un camino grande de piel rugosa… Una cicatriz.  
Se asusta, comienza a respirar a frecuencia rápida y profunda.

Son demasiadas las emociones que empieza a sentir, en primer lugar, se encuentra la tristeza en su corazón, el dolor en su cabeza y una extraña sensación al ver al contrario llorar. Intenta calmarse y hace a un lado el flequillo de Aoyagi. Se encuentra con sus ojos brillantes y le recuerda algo. Una simple mirada en un lugar que ya conoce: es pequeño y se respira un aire tranquilo entre bicicletas. De pronto puede observarse a él mismo nueve años atrás, Hajime tenía el cabello corto y el fleco siempre cubría uno de sus ojos. Se vio a él y a su contrario llorando, más jóvenes, aunque era por algo diferente. _''Debemos entrenar más'', ''El próximo año será nuestra última oportunidad''_. Ahí estaba Tadokoro junto a ellos. Y al momento en que se fue, pudo verse a ambos compartiendo un beso bastante inocente. Un pequeño roce de labios y luego un abrazo. Una promesa de que el próximo año intentarían llegar lejos.

Observó el campus de la Universidad, con sus enormes jardineras y diferentes oportunidades. Su facultad era la de Literatura mientras Aoyagi, había escogido las Artes. Pese a ello compartían algunas clases, tenían en común algunos maestros. Compartían el club de ciclismo y se hicieron de una posición titular rápidamente, Teshima como escalador y Aoyagi como el perfecto _sprinter_ que es. Recordó la primera vez que vieron el apartamento, el señor Tadaki les dio el recorrido y habló de su familia de Hokkaido; luego mientras arreglaban sus cosas escucharon música, como buen cantante que era -al menos en karaoke-, no pudo evitar tomar la escoba y cantar _''Take me to Church''_ frente Aoyagi, sin que él tuviera una expresión. Recordó el accidente, y que antes de perder por completo el conocimiento estaba él… Quería decirle que no se preocupara, que estaba muy feliz de haber compartido una última carrera. Y, por último, los _stickers_ con forma estrellas. Pegaron uno arriba de la manija de la puerta.

Aoyagi cree que ha provocado un daño inquebrantable en la mente de su compañero debido que no ha dicho absolutamente nada en minutos. Mantiene su silencio al observar ambos guantes, tal vez fue demasiado rápido con la confesión. Se limpia las lágrimas con el antebrazo y antes de que pudiese ponerse de pie con el fin de irse otra vez, pudo escuchar su voz. Primero tan bajo que apenas pudo distinguirlo… y luego, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— _My lover got humour, she's the giggle at a funeral… Knows everybody's disapproval… I should've whorshipped her sooner…_ (Mi amante tiene buen humor, provoca risa en los funerales… Conoce el desapruebo de todos… Debería haberla venerado mucho antes…) —Teshima abre los ojos por fin luego de cantar y muestra una enorme sonrisa, mientras su llanto sigue corriendo cuán par de ríos: —No te gusta esa canción porque…

—Es muy triste.

—Hajime. —su corazón latió con fuerza y en esa ocasión, colocó el puño justo a su frente, esperando que él lo chocase.

Aoyagi no podía creerlo, alzó el puño con lentitud antes de rozar suavemente el adverso.

—Junta…

—Perdóname… Perdóname por todo… Yo no. No te reconocía.

—Ya… No es tu culpa. Nada es tu culpa.

Junta tomaba el cuerpo del contrario entre sus brazos, ya no quería soltarlo. Igualmente, Aoyagi se encargaría de estar así siempre, a su lado. También de que nunca se olvidara de él.

—Gracias por ser la estrella que me guía.

 **.**

Han pasado unas semanas en las cuales Teshima ha recibido mucho tratamiento. Al final no pudo participar en el _Ciclyng Tour for Japan_ , pero Aoyagi sí y regresó a casa con el premio al mejor _sprinter_ , lamentablemente el nombre de la Universidad había quedado en segundo lugar. Lo intentarían en el próximo, pero por el momento el doctor le pidió mucho reposo.

La pared de la habitación luce llena de fotografías, ambos aportaron de sus ahorros para conseguir una cámara instantánea y unos paquetes de papel para revelar las fotos. Cada que salía de la ranura de la cámara, la pegaban con cinta en la pared. Había fotos de ambos haciendo cualquier cosa, cocinando, había fotos de Junta tomando el té o de Aoyagi compitiendo con Naruko a ver quién ganaba en comer más tazones de arroz, fotos de ellos en las escaleras, compartiendo una bicicleta doble, incluso el pelinegro se salió con la suya y dejó una donde le robaba un beso. Pero sin duda, una de las fotos más significativas fue aquella en donde ambos, con los guantes puestos, retiraban las calcomanías de estrellas.

Esas son fotos actuales.

—Bien, se fueron todas. —mencionó Junta, mientras se recostaba sobre el colchón. Al ver que el castaño no le seguía, cuestionó: — ¿Sucede algo, Hajime?

Aoyagi le ignoró por el momento y sacó lo que parece ser una lámpara en forma cilíndrica. La conectó en vez de la vieja lámpara. Siguió ignorando los comentarios de _'' ¿Qué es eso?'' y ''¿Para qué es eso?''_ , de Junta. Todo hasta que se aproxima hacia el interruptor de luz y lo apaga. Posteriormente, enciende la lámpara y lo que se proyectó era bello.

Junta observó el techo, las paredes… Estaban bañadas en una perfecta estela de estrellas que proyecta la lámpara. Aoyagi no expresa nada en su rostro, pero en sus ojos las puede ver.

—Te equivocas… Las estrellas no se han ido.

Junta sonríe, y no puede sentirse más vivo.

—Cierto, porque me han guiado a ti.

* * *

 _Final oficial, esperen el epílogo._

 _De nuevo gracias a quienes me leen._

 **Lucas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahora sí un pequeño epílogo para darle más amor a esta pequeña historia, de verdad disfruté mucho escribirla y doy gracias a las personas que la han leído.  
Con ésto quiero fomentar más material de una de mis OTP's en cuanto a Yowapeda respecta. T2 never dies. **

* * *

**The stars will guide you to me**

 **V. Epílogo**

Ha pasado un tiempo luego que Teshima recordó la mayor parte de los sucesos importantes de su vida y aunque sigue yendo a terapia (puesto que olvida detalles mínimos como qué comió anoche o si en realidad dijo algo de lo que no se acuerda) le es posible llevar una vida bastante normal. Su regreso a la Universidad fue aclamado por las personas que lo conocían; compañeros y compañeras de su clase, su profesor de Literatura Contemporánea, el que le había brindado un trabajo para que se acoplase a una vida, incluyendo a Aoyagi Hajime. Fue difícil para este último acompañarlo a su edificio en la facultad y separarse de él, pero tenía proyectos importantes como el mural artístico en la zona central de la escuela.

Pero luego de algunas horas de clase cada quién en sus respectivas carreras, siempre terminaban en el mismo lugar; tenía una fachada mucho más llamativa por fuera, unas puertas de vidrio corredizas, un jardín con estacionamiento de bicicletas al frente. Al lado izquierdo estaba un pequeño cubículo el cual utilizaban para taller de reparaciones y en el interior, máquinas con rodillos de entrenamiento, más bicicletas y aparatos de gimnasio. Tenían su propia expendedora de bebidas, bocadillos. Un baño inclusive con vestidores, casilleros. Muy elegante y sobre todo en orden gracias a Junta. Aoyagi se encargó de traer una cafetera, lo único que calentaba era agua y en vez de café, colocaba sobres de té en los vasos desechables.

Teshima llegó más temprano de lo usual ese día, corrió la puerta hacia la izquierda para entrar. Se vistió con uno de sus maillots _Cannondale_ , esta vez era verde con detalles negros y blancos. Llevaba puesta una camisa con impresión de estrellas debajo, y se preparó un té para esperar la hora del calentamiento. Jugaba en su consola portátil, sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría él para retarlo, como siempre.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, Junta sonrió y pausó el juego.  
Posteriormente, Aoyagi se sentó frente a él sobre la misma banca, encendió su consola también y sincronizaron el mismo juego.

Después de algunos minutos en los cuales se distrajeron lo suficiente, Junta se dio por vencido.

—Sigues siendo excelente en los videojuegos. —comentó resignado el joven de hebras azabaches. —Debería dejarte como capitán a ti.

El castaño no tuvo que mencionar algo, su compañero a veces decía cosas de las cuales no estaba seguro, además es ridículo porque una cosa es ser bueno en los juegos y otra ser bueno como estratega. Le dio poca importancia y se quedó pensando en todo lo que ambos pasaron para llegar de nueva cuenta a la normalidad. Junta ya no ha tenido lagunas, salvo que se le olvidan los planes de entrenamiento o el almuerzo en la mesa. Su estabilidad es Aoyagi y le agradece infinitamente que así sea. Él lo ayuda y siempre tiene una copia del plan, o un sándwich de sobra. Hajime lo observa, y no duda en preguntar lo de todos los días:

—Junta, ¿De verdad no te parece familiar?

Ante la pregunta, la sonrisa del escalador se borra, curvando en cambio los labios ligeramente hacia abajo. Era verdad que cuando pisó ese lugar una vez regresó a la escuela, se sintió desorientado. Tuvo que recorrer todo para memorizar dónde se encontraban las diferentes áreas, pese a que Aoyagi le insistía que ya había estado ahí, él no lograba recordarlo. —No.

Aoyagi suspiró ligeramente y negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no debía preocuparse y que el tiempo le regresaría más memorias, eso había dicho su doctora de planta y el terapeuta lo confirmó. Luego, Junta volvió a hablar: —Pero, si estás aquí se siente familiar, no importa el lugar.

El adverso sonríe, ambos vuelven a chocar los puños y aprovechando la cercanía de sus manos, entrelazan ligeramente sus dedos.

 **.**

Era hora de elegir a los novatos por sus aptitudes, entre los nuevos se encuentran dos caras conocidas, quienes traen su solicitud de entrada. Aoyagi le pasa la hoja a Teshima, y éste se ríe mientras la mente lo transporta a cuando tiene quince años, justo en segundo grado. A la competencia más grande a nivel estudiante de preparatoria: el _Interhigh_. No lograron participar, sin embargo, pudieron ver las actuaciones de éstos impresionantes sujetos.

— ¿De verdad sólo podemos elegir a uno?

—Quién sabe. —respondió Aoyagi.

—Bien, a partir de ahora comenzará el proceso de selección.

 _Buena suerte, Onoda, Manami. Estoy seguro de que juntos lograrán más de lo que Hajime y yo._

 _ **.**_

 _Teshima Junta tiene veintitrés años, es un atleta nato para el ciclismo; le gusta escalar y vislumbrar el sendero cuando está cerca de la meta. Estudia Literatura Contemporánea en la misma Universidad que Hajime Aoyagi, con quien vive en un barrio de clase media en Nagoya. Se levanta a las siete de la mañana gracias al sonido de la regadera abierta. Su té favorito es el de limón y disfrutarlo en compañía le da un mejor sabor. Sus pasatiempos son los videojuegos, el karaoke y estar al lado de Hajime._

 _Hace poco descubrió un papeleo para cambio de residencia, el cual eliminó. Por el momento no necesita su propio departamento._

 _¿Razón?_

 _Ya tiene todo lo que un joven común necesita._

* * *

 _Hasta la siguiente historia._

 **Lucas.**


End file.
